


标记两部曲

by sunlovedays



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 国乒, 胖球
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlovedays/pseuds/sunlovedays
Relationships: 张继科/许昕, 獒蟒 - Relationship, 科昕 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 暂未标记

许昕是一个Beta，国乒队所有队员都理所当然的这么认为，但似乎没人看过许昕的信息素分化报告表。  
  
隐瞒自己的真实性别不是一件容易的事，尤其是在国乒队这样Alpha满场跑的地方。但好处在于大家有Alpha先入为主的概念，理所当然认为国乒队里不存在Omega，所以许昕至少至少是个Beta。  
  
就连许昕最后毫无理由被教练组分配到单人宿舍，大家也只是单纯的以为Alpha有时候是不太好相处，Beta还是自己独自住比较合适。  
  
教练组里知道的人也并不多，他的性别就像是一个秘密，被秦志戬和刘国梁守得死死的。每个月月初秦志戬都会陪他去队医那里报道，检测信息素的走势，预防每年一次的发情期，打信息素遮蔽针，好让他成为一个大家眼里的Beta。  
  
这种方法很直接也很有效，让他无风无浪平安的度过了四年。  
  
“许昕，你知道这意味着什么吗？”队医指着化验单上一项陡然高升的数值，略带担忧的问道。  
  
坐在许昕身旁的秦志戬也有点儿不安，眉头紧锁：“信息素怎么那么高，孕酮怎么那么低……”  
  
许昕摇摇头，表示自己不清楚。  
  
队医叹了口气：“你的信息素比正常的Omega要高上许多倍，超过基准率的百分之三百，孕酮远远低于平均水平，再低一点儿你就可以直接划分到Beta了，看到这两组数值矛盾的地方了吗？”  
  
“那我还会有发情期吗？”  
  
“还是会有，而且从这组数据来看，你的发情期最快两周后到来。”队医有点儿焦急的继续说：“但这不是问题的关键，关键是你就算在发情期被人标记了，你怀孕的可能性非常低，你的孕酮非常非常低。”  
  
不能怀孕，这对一个Omega来说简直是一个致命的打击。许昕呆愣在那里，一句话都说不出。  
  
“长期注射信息素遮蔽剂以及通过注射药剂规避发情期这种方式对Omega的身体有着本质的影响，一旦建立起了人工周期，你的身体就像一个炸弹一样，信息素在反复抑制后会陡然升高，而你的孕酮则在长期人工控制下变的非常非常低。”随之，队医看向秦志戬，略带警告的说道：“秦指导，我不会再给许昕注射任何控制他信息素以及发情期的针剂。”  
  
秦志戬点点头：“那现在有什么解决办法？”  
  
“通常来说，发情期对于Omega像是一次身体调解，它会自动调解稳定平衡身体内的的各项激素以达到最优的怀孕水平，我的建议是，先让许昕自然的度过这一次发情期，让他的身体来自我恢复，然后我们再看看效果怎么样。”  
  
“我不能随便找个Alpha来陪我度过发情期！”许昕在一旁赶紧说道，生怕队医下一句话就是给他指定一个Alpha。  
  
队医点点头表示理解，从抽屉里抽出三本小册子放到许昕手里，抿嘴一笑：“欢迎来到成人的世界，认真读一读。”  
  
《Omega初次发情指导》。  
  
？？？  
  
“你并没有真正意义上的经历过发情期，所以，你的确算得上是初次发情。”医生解释道。  
  
《作为一个单身Omega，该如何度过发情期？》《和Alpha度过发情期所需注意事项》，许昕略带尴尬的将三本小册子放到包里，继续问：“那在发情期前我还能参加队里的训练吗？”  
  
“应该没有太大的问题，但是在发情期到来的前两天，你必须停止训练呆在房里，明白吗？”  
  
“明白。”毕竟没有人想看到整个国乒队为了一个Omega在训练馆里发生斗殴事件。  
  
回去之后，刘国梁找到许昕，进行了一次简短的谈话，谈话内容无非是：注意发情期安全，不要怀孕；他们会确保没有人会闯到许昕房间，不要怀孕；发情期结束后给他们一通电话，不要怀孕；回来努力训练，千万千万不要怀孕。  
  
许昕很努力的抓住了重点：不要怀孕。  
  
似乎是担忧许昕随时可能进入发情期，即使有了队医的保证，秦志戬和刘国梁依然不敢让太多的Alpha绕在他身边。这两人给许昕重新分配了陪练队员，还未性成熟的准Alpha小胖樊振东，对外美其名曰研发新技术。  
  
秦志戬也难得丢下马龙，常常守在一旁看着许昕，生怕出什么差池。对此，许昕也只能心理吐槽道：简直是看闺女。  
  
白天，许昕就和小胖在秦志戬的监督下练球，晚上一个人研究那三本小册子。  
  
就这样，安安静静的度过了第一周。  
  
“科哥，昕哥怎么最近都不理我们啊，吃饭都只和小胖坐一块儿，快说是不是你招惹他啦？”正坐场边休息喝水的张继科一听这话没来由的就被水呛着了：“你哪只眼睛看到我招惹他啦。”  
  
“不是上次你怪他把你房间弄一团乱糟？”周雨继续发问。  
  
“他把我房间弄一团乱糟我说他两句我还有病了是吧？”  
  
周雨点点头：“昕哥要把我房弄一团乱糟我才不会说他呢，而且你的确有病，哪个男的房间像你那样？”  
  
一旁耐不住寂寞的方博也凑了上来：“怎么，咱么狗哥又怼咱们昕爷啦？”  
  
“就是，昕哥现在都不理我们了。”  
  
方博连忙啧啧啧：“大水冲了龙王庙，一家人不认一家人。”  
  
说时迟那时快，张继科送了方博一个爆炒栗子：“师哥教你做人，饭可以乱吃，话不可以乱说。”  
  
“狗哥，你瞧不起Beta啊？”方博不怕嘴贱的又补了一句。  
  
“我瞧不起Beta？”张继科翻了个白眼：“比起Beta，我更瞧不起你这种连Beta都赢不了的Alpha。”  
  
一击必爆，方博立刻嫣儿了。  
  
一旁的周雨冷不丁的补了句：“我才不会瞧不起Beta呢，Alpha和Beta也很般配啊。”  
  
咳咳咳，张继科再次被水呛到。  
  
周雨说的话不无道理，练新技术也不必见着我们就绕道走吧，连饭也不一起吃，门也不串了。可能是他上次说的话太重了，多少有点儿伤害到许昕吧……毕竟许昕是个Beta，Beta一般没那么抗造；小雨说他不介意Beta，可Beta一般配的也是Beta，也有配Omega的，像自己这种Alpha许昕会感兴趣吗？可能会受不了吧……Beta的脾气都比较好，许昕就是，Alpha挺爆的，尤其自己这种。  
  
要不然晚上找许昕聊两句？  
  
打定主意的张继科扯过一旁的方博：“走，陪哥练练。”  
  
“哈？”方博忍不住抱怨：“你就是想虐我而已。”  
  
今天一天许昕都觉得不大舒服，总觉得两个脚踩在棉花似的，力气没地儿施展，在和小胖僵持的过程中尤其明显。  
  
嘭的一声，反应慢一拍的许昕两个脚简直像是打架似的跟不上脑子，球没接着，人也倒地上了。还摔的挺不轻，半个场子的人都朝着响声看过去。  
  
小胖也吓了一跳，赶紧跑上前去，将地上的许昕扶起来：“昕哥，你没事吧。”  
  
“没事没事，有点儿困，没反应过来。”  
  
“不知道还以为你科哥附体呢——”正说着，小胖突然停了，鼻子往许昕身上凑了凑：“昕哥，你身上什么味道这么好闻……”  
  
许昕有点儿慌了，这个月他没有打遮蔽剂，而小胖终究是个Alpha，虽然还未分化；在一旁的秦志戬察觉到不对劲，三两步走上前来一把将许昕扯到一边儿脱离小胖的范围，骂骂咧咧：“怎么回事啊，跑不动了吧，早让你减肥减肥，瞧你这身肉，跑起来可不带劲儿了吧……”  
  
“今天有点儿不舒服……”许昕闷闷的说道。  
  
秦志戬眨眨眼睛，伸手摸了摸许昕的额头，有点儿发烫，低声问道：“提前了？”  
  
“最快可能今晚就是。”  
  
继而秦志戬用正常的声音说道：“有点儿发烧，回屋里躺着吧，晚饭我给你打过去。”  
  
听明白自家师父的话，许昕拿着球拍就往宿舍跑。  
  
“哎呦，小胖儿来这儿来这儿！”大老远的，就听到方博招呼小胖过去的声音。还没等小胖屁股坐热乎了，劈头就问：“最近陪咱昕爷新技术练的怎么样啊？”  
  
小胖一边扒饭一边说：“哪儿是练什么新技术，就跟往常一样。”  
  
一听这话，周雨也来了兴趣：“那昕哥怎么不理我们啊？”  
  
“他说他最近心烦，想静静，让我一个人陪陪他。”  
  
“今天下午你够狠的啊，什么球那么厉害，咱昕爷都接不到？”方博又问。  
  
小胖直接撂筷子，说道：“得，我看你们是来八卦的，不是招呼我吃饭的。”  
  
发博立刻贴上来，跟怡红院老鸨似得捏捏小胖肩膀，捏着是嗓子说：“瞧你这说的什么话，哪儿呢，我们怎么会饿着祖国未来的花朵呢，这不好奇吗？”  
  
“那你就说说呗。”坐对面儿的张继科都说话了。  
  
小胖挠挠耳朵，犹犹豫豫的开口：“其实就很正常的发球，不知道昕哥今天怎么回事，反应很慢，而且——而且——”  
  
“而且啥——你倒是说啊！”方博急着追问道。  
  
“我虽然还没分化，但多少还是能闻得到信息素味道的，知道什么是Omega什么是Alpha；今天我去扶昕哥的时候，昕哥身上的味道闻起来——太甜了，又香又甜，我说不准是什么味儿，总之闻起来特让人舒服，有点儿像Omega，我还想多闻一会儿，就被秦指导拉开了。”说完小胖就低下脑袋，快乐的去扒拉自己碗里那点儿饭菜。  
  
剩下几个成年人面面相觑。  
  
张继科咻的一下猛的站起身，朝打饭的地儿走去。  
  
“发情期前期准备工作。在您确定发情期马上到来之际，请按照以下指示做好充分准备：1、准备好冰块、湿毛巾，初期可将置于冰水中的湿毛巾拿来擦拭身体，将有效缓解发热症状；2、准备好适合个人尺寸大小并且充分消毒过的按摩器，这将在您进入发情中期时进行自我抚慰缓解生理症状；3、进入发情后期您的身体将会十分疲劳，整个发情期即将结束，你应该及时补充能量，可提前为自己准备能量棒和功能型饮料。”许昕按照小册子的要求，最后一次检查：冰块湿毛巾冷水，Get；消过毒的按摩器，Get；能量棒功能性饮料，Get。  
  
随即就瘫在了床上，忍受着自腹部带来的一阵阵不适感。随着时间的推移，身体发热的症状越来越严重，他将湿毛巾拧干擦拭着自己的颈部，随即敷在头部，就像发烧那样。最终在一片意识昏沉之中陷入了昏睡。  
  
等他再次醒过来，已经是晚上了，意识模糊的想到师父还没送饭过来吗，他都要饿死了。  
  
砰砰砰。  
  
张继科提着饭，站在许昕宿舍的门口。联想到樊振东刚才说的话，他有点儿担心，信息素紊乱这毛病可不好治，尤其小胖说许昕闻起来像Omega。  
  
他等了好一会儿，房门才打开。伴随着开门迎接张继科的是一股他前所未闻的香甜气息，他的鼻子不由自主的深吸一口气，让这股陌生而又鲜甜的味道进入他的肺腑和血液之中。几乎是立刻，张继科明白了事情的真相。  
  
许昕从来就是个Omega，而不是什么劳什子的Beta。  
  
这个认知像是有颗在胸膛埋葬多年的地雷终于炸了，一阵狂喜席卷他的全身。张继科将只开有一个缝隙的门猛的推开，粗鲁的进入了许昕的宿舍，只见被他用力撞倒在地的许昕早已浑身湿透，喘着粗气儿，直愣愣的盯着他。  
  
张继科后脚跟一带，反手一拧，将房门锁了起来。他让自己沐浴在许昕散发出的强烈甜美的气息之中，心脏在胸膛跳的愈发激烈，缓缓走到许昕跟前。  
  
这似乎是一个铁的定律，未标记过人的Alpha注定要被未被标记过的Omega的吸引。  
  
许昕晃晃神，终于意识到了问题的严重性，跌跌撞撞从地上爬起来，靠在身后的墙上，努力使自己和张继科保持一定的距离。  
  
空气中的因子因两人的僵持而变得凝固，只需要一个细微的动作，就能让一切变得凌乱而疯狂。  
  
“你是Omega。”  
  
许昕自嘲的咧嘴一笑，喘着气说道：“答对，一百分。”  
  
“为什么不告诉我，你隐瞒了多长时间？”  
  
许昕嘟起因发情期而愈发红润的唇，做思考状：“唔——我想想，哦，我知道了，因为我他妈的在一群Alpha中，一群荷尔蒙爆棚并且从未标记过任何人的Alpha之中！”  
  
张继科愣了一下，挪动脚步，想靠近许昕。  
  
许昕大喝一声：“别动！”  
  
“我可以帮你——两个人更容易度过发情期，你不用一个人孤零零的——”  
  
“闭嘴！让你帮我？”许昕惨笑一下，生理性泪水自他的眼眶而出：“然后你就可以名正言顺趁着我理智丧失的时候标记我，让我从此没了你活不成？”  
  
“我不会那样做的……”张继科没有因为许昕此时的敏感反应而变得易怒，相反，他一点一点儿试探的靠近许昕：“走，我先扶你到床上躺着。”  
  
许昕不再挣扎，搭着张继科的肩膀走到卧室，躺着。张继科似乎真的打算如他自己那样说的，将落在地上的湿毛巾放入冰凉的水中，拧干，敷在许昕的额头上。  
  
“这没什么用……”许昕呢喃着说。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我已经进入到发情中期了，我感觉得到……”许昕说完朝自己的下身望了一眼：“所以初期的法子没什么用……”  
  
张继科瞬间略感不安，说实话，他并不知道自己还能忍多久，腹部自他进来之后愈发的紧张，似乎里面有什么能量蓄势待发，再多呆一会儿他也不能确保到底会发生什么，于是他站起来：“我该走了……我会守在门口，确保没人进的来。”  
  
许昕一把抓住张继科的手，认真的问道：“你说的是真的吗，不会标记我。”  
  
又是这种感觉，无法描述的喜悦自胸中升腾而出，但他掩饰的很好，张继科对着许昕轻轻的点了点头。  
  
“那好吧——你给我过来。”  
  
还未等张继科明白发生什么事，许昕抓着他的手的力量突然大的出奇，猛的将他拽到了床上，然后他便感到一双湿润的唇贴上了自己。张继科很快适应了自己的角色，Alpha的支配天性趋势他将许昕压在床上，咬住对方丰满的下嘴唇。  
  
那种丰裕而甜美的味道就在他的鼻翼下窜动着，挑唆着，让他变得疯狂。张继科伸出舌，朝着许昕的牙门轻轻一顶，对方就乖巧的张开了嘴让他进入。灵巧的舌叶贴着贝齿朝着口腔内壁扫去，很快找到了许昕的舌头，稍事一弄，滑腻的舌头纠缠起来，湿润温暖的巢穴感让深吻变得亲密无间。  
  
一双手顺着许昕的腰腹，不费吹灰之力钻了进去，贴着运动员专有的紧致肌肤，略微颤抖。掌下的肌肤因长期训练紧致有型，肤质细腻而潮湿。张继科不由的放开许昕的唇舌，吻着下颌骨颈部，直到他将许昕身上的T恤一翻而起。  
  
想是明白张继科的意思，许昕在对方的凝视将T恤的下摆用牙齿咬住。张继科勾起唇角，对着许昕撇嘴一笑，低头对着右侧乳珠，伸出舌头，轻轻一舔，不出意外，身下的这副身子猛的一抖。  
  
于是张继科像是个恶作剧得逞的孩子一样，偏不放过这种难得的乐趣。灵巧的嘴巴将乳首含在嘴里，宛如撮奶一般，一阵猛吸，调皮的舌叶也时不时凑上来给点儿刺激。许昕只得咬着衣服，尽量不发出一丁点儿声响。  
  
张继科从许昕身上坐起，在对方的注视下，缓缓脱下自己的上衣，衣物下的躯体精瘦而强劲，包含着一股原始的力量，似乎随时都会喷涌而出。  
  
许昕忍不住伸出自己修长的双手，挽住张继科的后颈，将对方压向自己，脸颊贴着对方的侧脸，轻柔的蹭着，略带紧张的说道：“不用太温柔——我不太忍得住了……”  
  
像是得了特赦令一样，张继科掰过许昕的脑袋，对着嘴巴就是一顿乱啃，一双手贴着身体的线条蜿蜒而下，顺着裤腰缝钻进了那个隐秘潮湿的地方。  
  
里面宛如春水泛滥，早已湿的一塌糊涂。  
  
他一手捏着许昕的腰肌，轻柔的按摩给予抚慰，另一只手在隐秘的入口处逡巡的逗弄着，在一阵急促的喘息中，手指突破了最初的禁忌，进入了另一个完全不同的世界。  
  
“真湿。”张继科盖章结论道。  
  
“闭嘴。”许昕冲着自己眼前的肩头肉张嘴就是一口，疼的张继科直咧嘴。  
  
里面的世界滑腻而奇妙，这感觉对于手指来说也是相当陌生，张继科仔细的在脑海里搜索，他生平是否遇到过如此美妙的触感，答案是否定的。毫不费力的换上三指，在汁水泛滥的甬道内开疆扩土。  
  
而许昕嘛，早已软成一摊泥，一双手臂紧紧揽着张继科的脖子，除了偶尔泄露的哼哼唧唧的呻吟声，他似乎没有什么别的不适。  
  
抽出自己的手指，将许昕的裤子三两下扒拉下来，性器正盎然的硬着，张继科低头看看自己，下身早已顶成了帐篷。  
  
突然想起什么似的，张继科抓住许昕揽着自己的双手，亲了许昕双唇一下，深沉的说道：“不如用你的这双手来脱我的裤子吧，这么漂亮的手，该干点儿“下流”的事儿了。”  
  
许昕红的不能再红的脸看起来就像个熟透了的大番茄，嘟囔了句不要脸还是应声坐起来，将一双修长白净的手伸到了张继科的运动裤上。灵巧的手指先是解开了系着的腰带，然后才扯着裤腰，一点儿一点儿将运动裤拉下来。  
  
随之映入视野的就是鼓囊囊的包着早已硬透的性器的底裤。  
  
张继科喘着气，猛的将许昕扑倒在床，岔开对方的两腿，狠狠的往上顶了顶，内裤早已濡湿一片，低声说道：“感觉到了吗……”  
  
许昕迷乱的点点头。  
  
“都是因为你……一直都是因为你。”说罢张继科凑上前去，再次吻住许昕，两人闭着眼睛，交换彼此的唾液，就像某种誓约一样，将自己的最深处交换给彼此，从此成为最亲密的人。  
  
趁着许昕意乱情迷之际，空出一只手，扒拉下自己的内裤，随意撸了两下子，贴着许昕身后的穴口，稍事一等，轻松的顶了进去。  
  
胸口的气息猛的一顿，许昕只觉得这种体内存有他人的认知让他连呼吸是什么都不记得了，而张继科还在吻着他，一边抚摸着他的腹部，一边轻柔的掐住他的腰。  
  
快感排山倒海而来，兴奋的感觉让张继科感到头皮一阵发麻，如堕云端，被许昕包裹住的感觉如此曼妙，这般契合。脊椎处似乎有人在用力的拍打着，他醒过神，发现是许昕的小腿在拍打自己。  
  
于是他马实了腰，开始缓缓的往更深的地方探索。  
  
张继科的动作克制而轻柔，这让许昕有点儿不满，他咬了咬张继科的耳垂，一边支离破碎的喘息着，一边说道：“都说这肖门张继科日天日地，怎么，今天不敢日一个Omega？”  
  
张继科的动作一滞，侧头看了眼许昕，对方眼尾轻挑，满满都是挑衅。  
  
“这你自找的！”话音刚撂下，张继科就收到了一阵目前为止最为满意的高亢惊呼声。他放任自己，让心头居住的那头野兽做主，决定情事的节奏。用力的挺动腰肢，粗壮的阴茎连根没入窄小的穴内，肆意蹂躏可怜的穴道，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上，发出有节奏的啪啪啪。  
  
从未经历过的欢愉像是一项新的挑战考研这许昕的极限，他拼命喘息，伴随着身上人的剧烈运动，抑制不住的呻吟从嘴里脱口而出，这种快感让他感到陌生，唯有死命紧紧搂住这屋里他唯一熟知的人作为依靠。  
  
“继科……”  
  
“继科……”  
  
许昕在耳旁轻轻呼唤着他的名字，这就像是对他的一种嘉奖。张继科搂住许昕的腰，将人猛的向前一压，进入到前所未有的深度，腰部蓄力一挺，阴茎头部触碰到一个秘密的入口。  
  
许昕愣住了，理智在一瞬间回归到脑子里，张继科只要再往前，就能轻轻捅开他的内腔，成结，标记他。  
  
张继科似乎也意识到这一点。喘着粗气儿，慢慢将自己从诱惑着他进入的秘密入口撤离。他不能在这种时候占许昕的便宜，不可以在他如此信任自己的情况下标记他。  
  
“继科……”许昕凑上前亲亲张继科的脸颊，将头颅埋入眼前人的肩窝里，泪水在他的眼里泛滥。  
  
张继科握住许昕的手，挺动腰部，坚挺的性器再度劈开穴口，在高潮来临之际最后一次肆意挞伐在这片只有他造访过的禁地。  
  
滚烫的精液热辣辣的洒在许昕的体内，他禁不住腹部阵阵抽搐，硬挺性器也射了出来。  
  
两人在高潮中紧紧相拥，享受这无比亲密的时刻。  
  
他们彼此都明白，有什么东西在这一刻悄然发生了变化，是什么他们不想深究，将来还很长，而他们会一起见证，不管这段关系会往何种方向发展。  
  
好一会儿，两人才平复自己的情绪。张继科将自己从许昕的体内滑出，他估摸这感觉不太好接受，许昕看起来不太舒服：“没事儿吧？”  
  
许昕摆摆头，散乱的头发黏在额头上，整个人看起来就像是从水底捞出来的一样。  
  
不知道为什么，张继科觉得这样子的许昕特别可爱，伸出手用食指缓缓撩开许昕额前的头发，在上面轻轻印上一个吻。  
  
“谢谢你……没有标记我……”许昕的嗓子听起来也不怎么好。  
  
张继科轻轻笑了笑，坦白道：“我是想来着，那样你就完完全全属于我了——可我不能，我不能那么自私的占有你，你属于你自己，你还有梦想。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
张继科光着身子从床上爬下来看看满身汗的自己，又望望同样一身汗的许昕，忽的很认真的一说：“我洁癖发作了。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“要一起洗个澡吗？”  
  
许昕呵呵一笑：“好的呀。”  


  
**——完——**  
  



	2. 暂未标记-番外

1、泄密  
  
张继科一不小心对方博说溜嘴，于是整个国 家队都知道，许昕是个Omega。  
  
晚上张继科遭到许昕的一顿暴碎（cèi）。  
  
张继科表示这是赤 裸裸的家暴。  
  
2、队员  
  
周雨：我哭着对你说，童话里都是骗人的，我不可能是你的王子。  
  
小胖：输在经验。  
  
方博：输在缺心眼儿。  
  
3、教练  
  
肖战：我肖门就是日天日地。  
  
秦志戬：……  
  
肖战：以后咱们就是亲家了。  
  
秦志戬：滚。  
  
刘国梁：注意队内影响，要团结，不要怀 孕。  
  
4、深夜，一个Alpha的独白  
  
有人说  
  
Omega柔如春水  
  
有人说  
  
Omega温暖如朝 阳  
  
有人说  
  
Omega心细如绣花针  
  
我说  
  
那都是放 屁  
  
许昕：别写你那破诗了，我饿了！  
  
张继科：诶，这就给您买零食去！  
  
5、方博，一个Alpha  
  
方博：狗哥我瞧不起你，怕一个Omega。  
  
张继科：……  
  
许昕：博子，陪哥练练。  
  
张继科：比起Omega，我更瞧不起你这种连Omega都赢不了的Alpha。  
  
众人：无辜中枪。  
  
6、体重  
  
许昕：我重吗？  
  
张继科：有点儿。  
  
许昕：那你就好好感受一下什么叫甜蜜的负担，训练结束后驮着我绕场一圈儿。  
  
张继科：……  
  
7、体重2  
  
许昕：我重吗？  
  
张继科：不重。  
  
许昕：那刚好我有点儿累，你驮着我回宿舍吧。  
  
张继科：……  
  
8、张继科的腰  
  
周雨：听说科哥最近腰伤犯了，严重吗？  
  
许昕：挺严重的，这不，那边儿趴着呢。  
  
方博：那你们房 事还顺利吗？  
  
许昕：……  
  
方博：狗哥不行啊……  
  
许昕：你狗哥器大活儿好，我能自己动，不劳您这个单身狗费心。  
  
方博：小雨你怎么流鼻血了。  
  
9、小胖  
  
小胖：我只是输在经验不足。  
  
小胖：科哥你还没标记昕哥，表示我还有机会。  
  
小胖：我只是还没成年。  
  
小胖：辣眼睛。  
  
小胖：眼睛要瞎啦。  
  
小胖：我还只是个孩子！  
  
小胖：是不是我的十八岁，注定要为爱情流泪。  
  
10、发 情期  
  
张继科：呼……呼……  
  
许昕：快点儿别磨蹭了，最后一波马上来了。  
  
张继科：每次发 情期，身 体都像是被掏空了一样。  
  
11、师 兄  
  
许昕：再说一遍，我师 兄为啥要追方博打来着？  
  
张继科：方博说你师 兄瞎那么多年没看出你是个Omega。  
  
许昕：那你为啥要追着方博打？  
  
张继科：清理门户。  
  
12、双打  
  
许昕：……  
  
张继科……  
  
许昕：……  
  
张继科：……  
  
刘国梁：你们俩在场上交流不够，要沟通，沟通！  
  
许昕&张继科：……  
  
评论员：好的，这样许昕和张继科就拿下了双打的第一轮。  
  
13、特别批 评  
  
许昕：……笑  
  
张继科：……笑  
  
马龙：辣眼睛  
  
周小雨：辣眼睛  
  
方博：辣眼睛  
  
小胖：辣眼睛  
  
刘国梁：……今天特别点名批 评两个人，一个是张继科，一个是许昕……  
  
14、安 全 套  
  
许昕：必须戴。  
  
张继科：实力拒绝。  
  
许昕：内 射不舒服，清洁不方便。  
  
张继科：戴套不舒服。  
  
许昕：Nocondom,Nosеx.  
  
张继科：宝宝有情绪。  
  
15、安 全 套2  
  
张继科：我戴我戴。  
  
许昕：快来  
  
许昕：张继科你混 蛋，你是不是把安 全 套戳破了！  
  
张继科：别说话，感受我。  
  
16、半夜三 点半  
  
张继科：妈 的，只是梦，吓死我了。  
  
许昕：zZzZzZzZ  
  
——啵——  
  
张继科：还好，只是梦。  
  
17、情话  
  
方博：狗哥你是怎么忍得住不标记的。  
  
周雨小胖表示我们也想知道。  
  
张继科：因为喜欢，所以在一起；因为爱，所以不忍占有；因为理解，所以舍不得；因为相信，所以等待。  
  
方博：我去吐一会儿。  
  
18、许昕的手  
  
许昕：就我这双秀手除了细活儿还能干点儿啥呢？  
  
张继科：我同意，快点儿来，我裤子已经脱了。  
  
19、关于退役  
  
张继科：等退役了我去考个厨师资格证，等你们以后出国打比赛，我跟着去改善改善你们伙食。  
  
许昕：你是对我没信心还是对你自己没信心。  
  
张继科：我是对外国那群Alpha没信心。  
  
20、柔韧性  
  
张继科呼哧呼哧表示老腰老腿老胳膊受 不 了 了。  
  
许昕侧腰拉伸身 体软得像条蛇，简直SoEasy。  
  
张继科看着许昕，突然意识到好多高难度的动作可以试试了。  
  
队医：“想什么呢，专心拉伸。”  
  
21、半夜三 点半2  
  
凌晨三 点半，许昕没来由的突然就醒了。  
  
张继科还睡一边儿紧紧揽着自己。  
  
真好，你还在，我也还在。  
  
许昕凑到张继科脸上亲了一下，微微笑，眯上眼继续睡。  
  
他不知道张继科在他醒的那一刻也醒了。

完结


	3. 完全标记

夕阳半斜，乒羽中心停车场保安张大爷和昨天一样，捧着装满茶水的搪瓷杯，坐在岗亭里，阅读摊桌上的报纸，偶尔抬头望望显示器。有一阵儿没来的黑色大奔又出现了，张大爷半个身子探出岗亭，对着摇开车窗滴卡的来人乐呵呵地说：“哟，又来接人呢。”  
  
“可不是嘛，今天晚上不能让他再住宿舍了，都一个星期没着家了。”张继科跟大爷寒暄几句，轻车就熟的把车开进乒羽中心停车场，下车，锁门，一路朝着训练馆找去。  
  
训练馆里热火朝天，没有丝毫结束的迹象。张继科穿着擦的噌亮的皮鞋踩进训练馆，心理说不出的别扭。  
  
占据国家队绝对主力位置的樊振东正和肖战进行多球训练，第一个眼尖瞧见站在门口四处张望的张继科，高兴地跑到跟前儿来：“科哥。”  
  
张继科退后一步，从上到下打量了一番，点评道：“你现在身材有点儿彪啊小胖，刘指导没把你扔田径队去丢铁饼？”  
  
“去你的！”樊振东咧嘴尴尬笑笑。  
  
在场边而荡着的方博也凑了上来：“狗哥，来接你那口子呢。”  
  
“他人呢？”  
  
“哦，我刚刚看见昕哥跟着刘指导出去了。”从旁边儿路过的周雨解释道。  
  
方博立马勾住周雨脖子，往回扯：“你小子是不是还贼心不死啊——我师兄虽然还没标记许昕，可他俩的结婚酒席咱俩都有出席啊。”  
  
周雨诶诶诶的惨叫：“我哪儿敢啊，刚刚是昕哥跟我对拉来着。”  
  
张继科眉头一挑，扯过一张教练椅，一屁股坐下：“那我就坐这儿等着吧。”  
  
围在身旁的人三三两两散去，没一会儿，坐在教练椅上的张继科就头如小鸡啄米，回来看到此番景象的许昕只能歪歪脑袋，无可奈何地笑笑。  
  
“继科……继科，”许昕半蹲着拍拍张继科的脸颊，“回家了。”  
  
张继科撑开还有些乏意的眼皮，终于见着了一个星期没回家的人，捧住在眼前晃的脑袋，亲了一口，两手一伸：“拉我起来。”  
  
六点一过，乒羽中心的路灯一盏一盏亮起，两人走出训练馆，天已经半黑。一路上，许昕的嘴巴嘚吧嘚吧就停不下来，退休有两年的张继科总有种他还在国乒队的错觉。  
  
“你师父，老肖同志前天在小胖宿舍内搜出一大堆即食鸡腿，罚小胖以后天天晨练加一万米呢；哦，对了，周雨那小子最近好像跟二队新进的一个Omega关系挺好，太安慰了，他终于不盯着我瞧了；老秦叫我们下周去他家聚聚，你也跟着一块去吧，毕竟也算半个秦门——”  
  
沉默了一路的张继科终于忍不住了：“一星期不见，你就没别的话要跟我说？”  
  
啊，这是在撒娇吗？  
  
“有啊，马龙他老婆今天生了个姑娘呢，改明儿有空你得陪我去走一趟，包个红包。”  
  
绕在张继科周四的气压更低了。  
  
许昕哈哈一笑，挽住身旁人的臂膀，脑袋一搁：“哦，还有点儿想你了。”  
  
张继科顿时笑开了花儿，一把揽住许昕的腰，两人歪歪腻腻的上了车，离开了乒羽中心。  
  
张继科和许昕结婚已经有小半年了，两人在北京四环买了套房子，训练任务不那么繁忙的时候，许昕就尽量回家住；张继科退役后在某国际体育品牌公司担任大中华区总代理，总部在北京，上下班时间有保证，得空就去接许昕一起回家。  
  
在所有人看来，他俩的关系一直不太正常，按照张妈妈的话说就是哪有结了婚的Omega还没被标记的，时不时在张继科耳边敲打着你家Omega太野啦要看紧点儿，张继科表示野点儿好，野点儿有个性，野点儿性感。  
  
可他们自己却看得不能再通透，在没有信息素标记的束缚下，又有几对能像他们这样一直对彼此保持着高度的忠诚呢。  
  
密封的车厢内，许昕小心翼翼地一点儿一点儿释放自己的信息素，平日练习，他都绷紧神经收起所有的信息素，尽量不让自己的特殊性给队员造成影响。  
  
张继科吸吸鼻子，也稍稍释放，让两种不同的信息素相交相融：“乏了？”  
  
许昕闭着眼点点头，幽幽地说：“发情期就这两天了。”  
  
车厢内一阵静谧。  
  
手指探到许昕的手，紧紧握住，指下肌肤的温度的确比平常要稍稍高出一些：“跟队里请好假了？”  
  
许昕没有回答，拉过张继科的手，放在自己的肚子上，带笑问道：“你说，我肚子大起来会是什么样儿？”  
  
只见张继科的眼神儿亮了亮，又迅速灭了下去：“过几年就知道了。”  
  
北京就这点儿不好，下班时间给人的感觉是能塞到天荒地老，看不到头儿的车队走走停停，路边行人的11路公交车都要惹人羡慕了。  
  
“想不想马上知道？”灼热的气息喷洒在他耳旁，张继科扭过头盯着许昕，半天说不出话。  
  
“你——”  
  
“我今天提交了退役申请，上头批了。”  
  
张继科张张嘴，想说什么，许昕立马出手堵住他的嘴：“你先听我说，我这么考虑有一段时间了，没有提前告诉你，是想给你个惊喜，但如果你现在不是很想要——”  
  
怎么可能不想要，鬼知道他等了有多少年了。向来行动力十足的张继科拨开许昕的手，身子前倾，张嘴吻住许昕。  
  
没有挣扎，多年的默契让许昕在唇齿相交的一瞬，顺从地张开自己的嘴，闭上双眼，他放任自己，想要跟上张继科的节奏。滑腻的舌在口腔内四处放肆，扫过上颚，舔过口腔内壁，最后顺着崎岖的牙床一路捕获了许昕的舌，两条舌头在口腔唾液的助兴之下，相互缠绕，嬉戏逗弄。两片薄薄的嘴唇配合着牙齿，时轻时重的啃咬着许昕丰满的下唇，这是张继科牙齿最爱的课题，如何让许昕的下唇看起来好像被狠狠蹂躏过。  
  
遥远的地方传来哔哔哔喇叭声响。张继科猛然想起他们还在车上，亲昵的咬了咬许昕的下唇，这才满意的放开许昕。  
  
而许昕只感到伴随张继科无穷爱意而来的还有身体内越来越明显的高热症状。呼吸刹那间变得急促，他只能慌张的看向张继科，一脸的不知所措。在半道儿上迎来自己的发情期，简直是棒极了。  
  
同样意识到的张继科也是一脸诧异。  
  
不能开窗，一开窗许昕的信息素就会散出去。  
  
张继科额头的青筋凸起，一手紧抓方向盘，一手紧握住许昕早已汗湿的手。他一点儿也不想要在回家的半道上在自家的车里把许昕给标记了。  
  
他幻想过好几种标记许昕的方式，但绝不是这种。  
  
“继科……”许昕躺在皮椅上，麻利的扯开衣领，渴望能得到一丝舒缓。  
  
许昕好看的白花花的锁骨就这么突兀地出现在张继科面前，这对禁欲了有一段时间人来说有点儿困难。深吸一口气，别过自己的眼睛，心底咒骂着北京该死的破交通。  
  
“继科……继科……难受。”许昕说话的声儿里已经开始有了哭腔。  
  
“再忍忍……”  
  
“忍不住了……”  
  
“乖，我也在忍。”张继科将车厢内的空调调到最低，尽量减缓自己呼吸的节奏，控制摄入许昕信息素的分量。  
  
终于，滞留的车流开始动起来。  
  
甫一停下车，两人就直奔电梯，张继科将浑身湿透的许昕紧紧揽在怀里，怀里的人有一下没一下的伸出舌头舔着张继科的下巴。  
  
除了冲着一个想搭乘电梯的人吼了一声滚之外，他们没再遇到其他人。  
  
两人跌跌撞撞锁上客厅大门，张继科就迫不及待的将许昕推倒在客厅沙发上，顺溜地脱下西装外套，解开西裤皮带，随地一扔。  
  
沙发上的许昕早已难耐不已，不知从哪里来的力量，猛然站起，在张继科讶异的神情下，抓过衬衫领子，把人往沙发上一推，坐着了，自己则在对方的注视下一点儿一点儿沉下身子，跪在张继科两腿之间。  
  
张继科只觉得自己的喉咙好干。  
  
修长秀气的手扣住裤腰，圆润的手指别过纽扣，朝下一撇，金属纽扣就开了；两瓣金属扣在裤子的摩擦中发出叮当的声响，灵巧的手前后一错，裤腰的压力完全解除。许昕眼珠上瞥紧紧盯着张继科，缓缓低下脑袋，张开嘴，牙齿轻巧地衔住拉链，脖颈后移，一点儿一点儿将裤链扯下。  
  
不自觉的，张继科滚动的喉头咽了咽口水。  
  
唇干舌燥。  
  
这样的许昕，有点儿野。  
  
野点儿好，野点儿性感。  
  
包裹着生殖器的灰色内裤沉甸甸，性器的形状在贴身衣物的熨帖之下非常明显。这个部位Alpha的信息素尤为浓烈，许昕靠前来，用布满嗅细胞的鼻子贴着内裤拱了拱。  
  
“把它放出来，”觉得内裤更紧的张继科粗喘着气说道。  
  
许昕勾唇一笑，漂亮的手贴着张继科的大腿一路向上，自内裤缝隙钻了进去，灼热富有生命的性器在他的指尖下微微抽搐，堪堪握住柱身，满意的听到一阵惊喘，柱身粗长，硬得烫人，粗壮的茎身两侧血管凸出，这种触感极高的取悦了许昕，掌心贴着柱身，开始缓缓撸动。另一只得空的手扯下内裤，在张继科的注视下，张开嘴，伸出舌尖，贴着勃发而出的阴茎，从根部舔到龟头，留下一行发光的水渍。  
  
天——他怎么没发现许昕还有这样的一面，得好好挖掘挖掘。  
  
随即，被高热口腔包裹的触感让张继科断了思绪，按着胯下的头颅，腰部不自觉的往前挺动，许昕似乎也明白他的意思，配合得前后摆动头颅，粗硬的柱身摩擦贴着紧致的吼呛摩擦，刮得许昕有点儿恶心，盯着张继科愉悦的神情，许昕稍稍后退，让自己的舌头贴在铃口上，轻柔而缠绵地舔舐着。  
  
浓稠的前液粘合着舌尖，缠绵出一条情色不已的直线。  
  
张继科脑子里那根理智的弦就崩了。  
  
Alpha充满侵略的信息素伴随着张继科的吻朝着许昕铺天盖地迎面而来，略带胡渣的下巴贴着他光滑的脖子蹭下片片红色的印记，薄薄的嘴唇含住脆弱的肌肤，稍稍用力一咬，与呻吟一通倾泻而出的还有许昕身体里最炙烈浓郁的芬芳。  
  
殷红的鲜血在白皙的脖子上晕开，湿润的舌叶在味蕾的催促下，对着细小的伤口，舔舐着。Omega鲜甜诱惑的味道宛如催情剂，唤醒了本在沉睡的事物，胸膛里蛰伏许久的野兽在这一刻叫嚣着要冲出囹圄，用最原始的方式占有这个早该属于自己的人。  
  
他要让他变得臃肿，变得腹部沈沈。  
  
被压躺在沙发上的许昕承受着来自上方这个男人施给他的一切爱意，浓郁的，厚重的，炙热的，温柔的，他心甘情愿，并以自己所能表现的最热烈的方式给与反馈。  
  
他爱他，正如他那样爱他。  
  
许昕低头凝视匍匐在自己身上的张继科，将轻柔的吻一个一个落在身上人乌黑的发上，顺从地举起双臂，让满是汗渍的T恤从他身上剥落。  
  
张继科的双手贴合着许昕白皙的肌里，宛如膜拜一般，细细扫过每一个细节；殷红的乳头嵌在雪白的肌里之上，在肾上腺激素的作用下，迅速突兀发硬。舌尖顺着锁骨一路滑行，留下斑斑水渍，来到此行的目的地。  
  
“啊——”惊喘之中，肉舌缱绻地包裹住乳晕，舌尖在乳头上快节奏地来回拍打，两片薄唇贴合着乳晕用力地吸吮。  
  
快感在急速的地累积，层层叠叠，堆积在腹腔里，阵阵缩紧。  
  
一只手悄无声息的滑向许昕的背脊，贴着脊椎线，极速下落，来到臀部；丰满结实的触感让张继科爱不释手，手掌紧紧包裹住臀瓣，绕着圈儿，时轻时重地揉捏把玩。  
  
“继科……继科……”  
  
张继科趁着这空挡，放开被蹂躏得肿胀不已可怜兮兮的乳首，转移战线，把亲昵的吻一个接一个地落在许昕的脸上、眼睛上、鼻子上、下巴上和唇上。握住腰肢的手暗示性的拍了拍，身下的人默契的供起柔韧的腰脊，轻轻一拉，运动裤连着内裤一并沿着大腿膝盖小腿脚踝滑落到地上。  
  
“可以吗？”沙哑的嗓音在耳畔响起，许昕睁开因激情而略带湿意的双眸，缓缓点头，慢慢地张开自己的双腿，好让张继科能置于自己的两腿间。  
  
张继科握住自己的硬挺的性器随意撸动了几下，抓住许昕分开的腿，架在手臂上，一手握住性器，让龟头对准穴口，腰部稍稍挺动，顺着潮湿的甬道，顺利滑了进去。  
  
“继科……”许昕紧紧抓住住身下的沙发，忍受着熟悉的性器在体内开阔疆土带来的快感，嘴里呢喃着至亲的人的名字。  
  
粗壮的茎身宛如一道利剑，劈开穴道，毫无顾忌的朝着更深更隐秘的地方进犯。囊袋伴随着主人的动作，拍打在臀瓣上，发出色情的声响。  
  
脱口而出的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，许昕睁开迷蒙的双眼，伸手拂开张继科面上的汗珠，堪堪抬起一条腿，宛住对方的腰，朝自己压。  
  
湿润的液体在柱身的挤压下不堪重负，自穴口流出，濡湿了身下的沙发。粗糙的阴毛时轻时重蹭在阴部细嫩的肌肤上，摩擦出一片暧昧的色彩。  
  
硬挺的茎身在窄小的穴道内进进出出，汁水泛滥的肠道将其濡湿，亮晶晶的水渍布满整个性器，终于，在冗长的等待之后，张继科再一次触碰到这个神秘的入口；僻静，幽深的内腔就隐藏在这之后，三十年来，从未被人造访过。  
  
张继科和许昕都是一愣，狂野的色彩自张继科的眼睛淡淡褪去，他静静的凝视着许昕，在对方的注视之下，挺动腰部，利刃向前，果断而残忍地闯入这个等待多年的地方，撕裂两人之间最后一层隔膜。  
  
许昕紧紧抱住身上的人，生理性的泪水因为疼痛和喜悦流出。  
  
膨胀的性器牢牢锁住腔口，结慢慢展开，炙热的体液随着主人低沉的吼叫喷发而出，汩汩热浪焦灼喷洒在内腔里。  
  
就这样，埋下了种子。  
  
张继科，终于，占有了许昕。  
  
萦绕在许昕周身的信息素将在几分钟之内褪去单纯的甘甜，被厚重而浓郁的芬芳所替代，从此，染上张继科的味道。  
  
好一阵功夫，两人才慢慢平复下来。  
  
沉下身子，张继科将自己从身下人的体内缓缓退出，许昕低咛了一声，微微皱起眉头，他永远无法习惯这种感觉。  
  
“你说……这里现在已经有了吗？”张继科将一只手放在许昕的腹部之上，轻轻抚摸着。  
  
许昕抬起酸软的腿，踢了张继科一脚，笑道：“你傻啊，哪儿有那么快。”  
  
“那就等等吧。”  
  
“这次，我陪你一起等。”

**——正文完结——**  
  



	4. 完全标记番外

  * 求婚



许昕看着站在舞台中央的一对新婚璧人，表示自己不太理解结婚是什么感觉。

坐在身旁的张继科附议，表示自己也不理解。

坐两人身旁的方博提议要不你们试试？

张继科冲许昕挑了下眉：试试？

许昕：成。

方博：……

  * 婚礼



婚礼一切顺利，张继科和许昕表示感谢大家的到来，接下来大家可以开始文艺表演了。

表演嘉宾节目单如下：

周 雨 《你却爱着一个傻逼》

樊振东 《分手快乐》

马 琳 《嘿，蛋炒饭》

方 博 《单身情歌》

张继科&许 昕 《今天你要嫁给我》

2、怀孕

许昕擦客厅照明灯从椅子上摔了下来被送医院的时候，才发现有个小家伙躲在自己肚子里两个月了。

还好，他（她）没有偷偷地溜走。

张继科自此再也没有允许他干家务活。

  * 生命



凌晨四点，许昕被肚子疼醒，张继科还在睡觉。

凌晨五点，许昕在客厅度着步子来回走动，计算阵痛频率，张继科还在睡觉。

清晨六点，许昕给自己下了一碗面，顺便给张继科也下了一碗，张继科还在睡觉。

清晨七点，起床去洗手间的张爸爸发现坐在客厅满头大汗的许昕，拧耳朵把张继科叫醒，张继科慌慌张张跑出房门。

清晨七点半，许昕表示差不多可以出发了，许昕张继科提着大包小包从家里出发，走到马路对面的医院。

清晨八点，许昕嚼着能量棒被推进产房。

清晨九点十五，许昕和她一同被推出产房，一家人紧紧围在她的身旁，张继科却一直守在许昕的旁边。

  * 日期



医院挂墙上的电子日历显示：农历八月十五，中秋节。

  * 小月饼 张若水



许昕认为世间最美好的品德情操就该像水一样，女儿的大名要叫张若水。

张继科点点头表示同意，并说八月十五庆中秋吃月饼，女儿的小名要叫小月饼。

  * 凌晨三点半和清晨七点半



许昕踢了张继科一脚，你去。

张继科翻了个身表示你去。

许昕冲着张继科屁股又踹了一脚表示你快去。

张继科烦躁地翻身下床。

第二天清晨，许昕在小月饼的婴儿房发现了半夜一去不回的人。

张继科蜷缩着身子，侧躺在婴儿床里，小月饼吸着手指躺在张继科的怀里。

许昕拿起手机，按下拍摄键，发到朋友圈儿，配文：父亲和女儿。

众人纷纷点赞。

  * 世上只有



许昕不在家。

小月饼不吃饭，哭，闹。

张继科搞不定，烦，躁，既想哭又想闹。

小月饼不睡觉，哭，闹。

张继科搞不定，烦，躁，还想睡觉。

最终，张继科打了个电话，许昕表示马上回家。

许昕接过哭得满脸通红嗓子都哑了的小月饼，轻轻柔柔抱一抱，抖一抖，小月饼安安稳稳睡着了。

张继科：世上只有——

后半句在许昕的眼刀中自觉吞进肚里。

  * 吃奶



小月饼饿了，小小的头颅往正给她冲奶的许昕怀里钻了钻，在找什么东西。

张继科在睡觉。

小月饼烦躁了，饿得哼哼唧唧。许昕一个手抖，奶粉罐打翻了。

张继科在睡觉。

许昕烦躁了，抄起小月饼回到主卧，一把掀开张继科上衣，把小月饼往身上一扔，说：吃。

刚长乳牙的小月饼冲着小咪咪吧唧就是一口。

张继科被疼醒了。

  * 客人



家里来客人了，刚会站立的小月饼扒拉着沙发沿儿小心翼翼挪着想去瞧瞧。

方博：哟，小月饼那么快就能走路啦，再要不了多久就能嫁给哥哥啦。

从此，方博再也没去过自己师兄家。

  * 晒太阳



提前下班儿的张继科在家里没找着许昕和小月饼。

后来在小区公园里找着两人了。

小月饼躺草坪上，许昕躺草坪上，张继科脱下西装外套，也躺草坪上。

全家一起晒太阳。

  * 称呼



小月饼第一次张口喊的是妈妈，张继科和许昕谁都没应。

小月饼第一次喊爸爸，两人都觉得是喊自己。

再大点儿，小月饼喊张继科爸爸，喊许昕爹地。

  * 第一天去幼儿园



上午：小月饼哭着不放手，不肯进幼儿园。

下午：小月饼哭着不放手，不肯回家。

总结：幼儿园太好玩儿了。

顺带一说，小月饼今天才知道，原来自己还有另外一个名字，叫张若水。

  * 剪头发



小月饼的头发长了，头上总是汗淋淋的；许昕觉得自己的手艺应该没有退步，于是决定自己动手。

许昕：继科。

张继科：啥事儿？

许昕：你带小月饼去趟理发店，看看能救回来多少。

当晚小月饼没再跟许昕说一句话。

  * 情敌



许昕回老家了，张继科只能和他电话语音联系。

张继科表示这个世界上最漂亮的黑发美人现在就睡在我身边，你再不回来我就出轨了。

许昕直入重点的问，你不会一直让她在我们房看电视到现在吧。

黑发美人小月饼：爸爸说我可以看到十一点。

张继科在内心骂了一句，叛徒。

  * 二胎



小月饼每天都起的很早，不吵不闹，一个人在书房里玩玩具。

许昕和张继科在门口看着，小月饼自言自语，小小的孤孤单单的背影刺痛了两人。

张继科：再要一个？

许昕：成。

  * 中秋节



张继科说要帮小月饼做个小灯笼，小月饼不愿意，表示爹地的手比较漂亮，做出的小灯笼更好看，张继科吃醋，决定不理小月饼十分钟。

最后两人一起给小月饼了做了个漂亮的小灯笼。

小月饼只过农历生日，因为爹地和爸爸说，有小月饼，中秋才团圆。

小月饼喜欢问别的小朋友生日叫什么名字，可别的小朋友都答不出。

小月饼很骄傲，因为爸爸和爹地告诉她，她的生日叫中秋节，只有她才有。

中秋这一天家里来了很多人，小月饼收到了很多礼物，可她最喜欢的那份礼物在爹地的肚子里，要到明年才能看得到。

是弟弟，还是妹妹呢？

今天的小月饼，也是一如既往的好烦恼呢。

**全部完结**


End file.
